A perfect night
by Breakaway Dreamer
Summary: Hermione and the man of her dreams... pls read it... I really hate summaries...


ONE-SHOT  
  
Title: A perfect night  
  
I awoke in the morning. The sun dancing on my skin. I turned to see who was laying next to me. It was him... It was a dream com true. The man who I loved was laying next to me, holding me, dreaming of me. It had been a wonderful night...  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
The day before  
  
We were in Charms and, as usual, I wasn't paying any attention to what Professor Flitwick was saying. I was in the clouds, thinking of him... It seemed that only in dreams I could hold him, touch him, kiss him... what a wonderful dream I wish would come true... But then the bell rang and I was back in reality. I walked to the Great Hall with Parvati for lunch. She noticed I wasn't eating. "Are you okay?" Parvati asked concerned. "What?" I asked, drifting away from my thoughts. "You're extremely quiet and you haven't touched your food..." "I'm fine... I was just thinking..." "About him?" "As usual..." Parvati then smiled and held my hand hoping to comfort me. "Let's go out..." she then said. "Let's go to Hogsmeade and have a butterbeer... that always cheers you up..." "I don't know if I'm up for it today..." "Common" she quickly interrupted. "It'll be fun..." "Okay"  
  
During the ride to Hogsmeade, we didn't talk much. Parvati tried to point out a few topics for conversation every once in a while, but seeing it wasn't going anywhere, she decided to leave me in my thoughts. When we arrived, Parvati almost had to drag me out of the train. After an hour and a half, Parvati had four extremely huge bags of shopping. Since I was empty handed, I carried some of hers. We then headed to the Three Broomsticks for our butterbeers. They tasted great! I think I had about three or four cups before Parvati decided it was enough. It was now almost 5pm and so we headed for a train back to Hogwarts.  
  
When we arrived the Gryffindor common room, it was rather empty. We didn't make a big deal of it because it was still early. So we went up to the girls' dormitory to put "our" shopping away. We then went down again to get some homework done. However, this time, I noticed there was someone sitting in the couch. I immediately knew who that was. It was him... We were walking to a table when he turned around. To my surprise, he got up and started walking towards us. "Hi, Hermione..." he said with his gentle and yet extremely sexy voice. "Hi..." I simply replied. "Can I speak to you?" he asked. "Sure... What about?" He then looked at Parvati as if asking her to leave, so she pretended she had forgotten one of her books and went upstairs leaving us alone. "Listen..." he started "I was wondering... do you want to go out sometime?" "Hum... okay... when?" "Are you free tonight?" "I don't think I've made any plans yet..." "Do you think you could leave it free for me?" "Sure..." "Great, because I know this really good place where the food is delicious. You wanna go?" "Sure" "Great. So we'll meet here at eight and then we can go there together." "Sounds great. See you later then." And with that I went up to find Parvati waiting for me. "Well?" she asked excited. "Well what?" I asked teasingly. "What did he say?" "Oh, nothing special... (I then began to jump) he just asked me out..." "When? When?" she asked, equally excited. "Tonight. He's taking me out to dinner." "OMG... that only gives you 3 hours to get ready..." We both laugh and then I went to get ready.  
  
It was now eight o'clock. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed he was already there. He smiled. "Ready to go?" "Ready" I smiled back.  
  
When we got back to Hogwarts, it was 10pm. We went for walk near the lake. It was very pleasant at night. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was full. After a while of silence, he softly grabbed my hand and we stopped walking. "Is everything okay?" I asked, hoping our night wasn't about to end. "Everything's great... in fact, I don't think it could get any better than this..." He then held both my hands up and gently kissed them. "I love you, Hermione..." It was at that moment that I felt my heart stop beating. I was shocked... I didn't know what to say... He then took a few steps towards me, leaving a few inches between our faces. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered in my ear. I slightly nodded. I closed my eyes as his lips slowly met mine. It was so gentle. It felt like heaven... He softly licked my lips, asking for permission that I immediately granted. He slowly broke the kiss and took my hand. We walked a bit until I saw what he had prepared. There were light silk sheets hanging from the trees, making it look like a tent. Inside there were pillows occupying the whole floor. I also noticed there were a few blankets on the side. It was beautiful. "You did this for me?" I asked He nodded. "Do you like it?" "It's beautiful..." He kissed me again while he was slowly laying me down on the bed of pillows. Once we were both laying down, he started kissing my neck. His hands, that were previously on my waist, were now moving under my top. He broke the kiss and asked if he could take it off. I nodded. He then took his shirt off, showing his very well built body. I was getting nervous. I was somewhat afraid he would continue to undress me... But he didn't. He just kissed me as I kissed back. After what seemed to be a couple of hours, he laid beside me, holding me. After I played back in my mind the whole night, I fell asleep, hoping that when I woke up the next morning, this wasn't just a dream...  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
A few minutes later he woke up and smiled at me. He then sat up beside me and cupped my cheek. "Good morning..." he said "Good morning..." We were staring at each other's eyes until he broke the silence. "I love you" "I love you too" And we kissed.  
  
I don't recall ever being so happy in my life... it was, truly, a perfect night. 


End file.
